In the Rain and the Snow
by Suffering Angel
Summary: For a child, thunder can be quite terrifying. Isn't it wonderful then, to have someone hold your hand?


I don't own KH.

A/N: Meh. This fic needed out of my system.

_**In the rain and the snow**_

It started out as quite the lovely day. Not a cloud was in the sky, and the sun was shining brightly. Truly, a perfect day for the children to make their way to the playground island on. It was like most other days in their young lives where they did nothing but spend time, each with their two best friends. They did what they always did, with the boys running and fooling around, and the girl watching them from the side. As always, she held her colorful crayons at hand as she attempted to capture the image using her childish scribbles.  
>It was during lunch that one of the biggest differences between that day and most others made itself clear.<p>

"_Alone?_" Sora blurted over his rice-ball, only to cover his mouth with his hand the next moment. Riku's eye twitched once at the sight before he turned to their blonde compnanion. The girl on her part nibbled nervously on her chop-sticks before putting them down in her violet lunch-box.

"Mama and Papa have to go visit grandpa today." Naminé began explaining, blue eyes set on her meal. "One of the neighbor ladies will help me with dinner."

"Why not stay over, then?" Riku asked with a tilt of his head. Sora nodded eagerly, but Naminé shook her head.

"Her grandkids are visiting. I don't have a place left there."  
>Sora nodded, but Riku growled instead.<p>

"Not at her place - at _ours_!" The slightly older boy huffed and crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Yeah, we could've had a sleep-over!" Sora chirped, looking genuinely thrilled. Naminé on the other hand seemed quite solemn.

"Sora, your parents don't allow us over after last time, remember?" She asked, making the brunette look down shamefully. "And Riku's mom's still sick-" She added, but the silverette still shook his head.

"Not a sleep-over, just you. I'm sure Sora's parents wouldn't have minded-"

"But that's not fun!" Sora interjected with puffed cheeks. Riku hung his head low before turning to glare at him.

"So it's better we leave her alone?"

"It's ok, I want that." Naminé objected, only to look down with hunched soulders. "Both of you stayed home alone before, right? So I want to, too..."

Both boys were still and silent for a moment before sighing in defeat. If Naminé wasn't cooperating, what could they do about it? Nothing much, was the conclusion they reached.

"Well, just be careful, alright?" Sora whined lightly, obviously worried. "If anything happens, let us know?"

"Promise it." Riku demanded, and the girl nodded.

"I will... I promise!" She declared, a look of utter determination on her face, one that left no further room for debate.

—

That was lunch-time and several hours passed since. The children had their fun, grew tired and retreated home. They bathed, and rested and were to spend the rest of the evening peacefully.  
>The problem began not too long after dinner was had, the neighbor lady went back home, and the skies were no longer as clear as they were that morning. In fact, they were filled with dark storm clouds, guided in by terrible winds, accompanied by high waves. The chilly albeit pleasant day was gone, leaving in its stead a stormy night. For most, it wasn't that dramatic an event.<p>

Safe at home where it was dry and warm, preferably under a blanket, possibly with a warm drink at hand. That was how the evening found Sora, curled up in his room next to the heating with a hot mug of cocoa in his hands. He was clean and almost ready for bed, but his mind kept wondering.  
>Storms were scary; it was dark and cold and wet and the thunders were scary. He'd most likely sleep with his parents in their bed tonight, he thought. Ah, lucky; it'd be warm and soft and he won't have to brave the storm –<p>

Alone.

The word suddenly connected with something in his mind, and a sense of dread washed over him.  
>He was alright.<br>He wasn't alone.  
>But a certain best friend of his wasn't so lucky. She was alone in an empty house, and with a terrible fear of thunders.<br>The cup of cocoa was thankfully safely deposited on the boy's desk and he stared out the window. Rain kept hitting the glass, making the outside be all but invisible from the inside. 'Scary' was the thought that filled his young mind, but a part of him knew he was being spoiled.  
>She had no cocoa or a warm bed to crawl into, no comfort in light of the terrifying sounds coming from above.<br>Knowing full well how destructive his actions were, he silently changed out of his pajama and snuck down the stairs. His parents were talking in the kitchen, leaving Sora free to sneak towards the door. He put on his bright yellow coat and boots, and picked up his umbrella. For a long moment he stalled over another thunder, but he knew that no matter how scared he was, there was someone out there who had it much worse.  
>So sucking a deep breath, he set out and somehow managed to make not too much noise when the door closed.<p>

From within the house, it was almost impossible to tell exactly how bad things were outside. Sora was soaked within minutes. His umbrella was soon enough overturned, leaving him at the downpour's mercy. The water hit his eyes, making navigation to be all but impossible. The boy still struggled, and managed to reach close enough to his destination before finally slipping. He growled and hissed as he tried to push himself up, only to slip back down. A moment of despair dawned upon him until he was offered a hand from above. Looking up, Sora barely managed to make out a familiar figure, one wearing a matching set of coat and boots in the bright blue. He recognized the person immediately - because really, who else could it have been in that weather?

"Riku!" He cried and let the older boy pull him to his feet.  
>Riku said nothing though, instead pulling Sora under whatever was left of his umbrella. They both ran the rest of the way.<p>

Before long they saw it, a small house they both knew well. Riku gave up on his umbrella as well, and the two threw themselves at the door. They knocked and banged, calling out their friend's name. When no reply came, Riku sucked a deep breath in and laced his fingers together, creating a foothold. Sora muttered an apology under his breath and pushed himself up so he could ring the doorbell. He rang once, twice, but before the third came the door screeched and a blue eye peeked from behind the crack.

"Naminé!" Both boys exclaimed and were soon enough ushered inside.

"Aaah, it's raining cats and dogs out there!" Sora whined as he peeled his wet clothes from himself and looked for somewhere safe to put them at. He then turned to look at Riku who was halfway through removing his coat, and instead preferred staring at their hostess.

The girl was still holding onto the doorknob and key, her shoulders rocking every other moment and worse so when the light flashed outside. The boys exchanged a look at that before stepping closer, and then turned to uncurl Naminé's fingers from around the cold metal. They paid little mind to how cold they felt, or the dried tear marks on her cheeks.

"Sorry it took us so long." Riku began, offering her a smile. "The weather, you see..."

Naminé barely managed to look at him before Sora spoke as well.

"But we're here now, so you've got nothing to worry about!"

She stared. Truly, what else could she have done in light of the situation? With both her friends by her side, holding her hands, offering the warmth and support the night was devoid of until then.

Both boys felt how the girl held more tightly onto their hands, and she pulled them a bit closer. "Re- really?" She asked, her voice small and terrified. "_Really_, really?" She looked at Riku and then at Sora, but before a proper reply was given the lightning flashed again and the thunder cracked.  
>A loud shriek left Naminé who pulled her hands to her chest in an attempt to curl up. She received more than what she bargained for, however, as arms wrapped around her, one from each side.<p>

"It's ok... we're here for you!" Sora reassured as he stood close, only to have Riku smirk at him over the girl's head.

"Yeah, Sora shrieked right there with you!" He snickered even more when the brunette raged.

"Wha- I did _not_! Riku!"

Riku managed to laugh at Sora's response, but only for a moment. The next both boys fell silent and turned to look at the girl who was all but clutching their hands and chewing on her lower lip. Tears began streaming down her face and before long she could no longer stop them.

"I was s- scared..." She managed between a hiccup and a sniffle. "So scared!"

The outburst actually made Riku let out a tiny relieved sigh. Sharing the sentiment, Sora's grin grew wider still.

"Don't be, because we'll protect you!"

"At least until it's sunny again." Riku added with a snicker, but there was no room for any further mock-bickering between them. No longer being alone meant it was no longer forbidden to be weak, and so the girl cried out, not minding if the thunder came again while she was doing so or not. She was being comforted and protected, and knew it would always be this way –

At least until it was sunny again.

Sora pulled his nose and rubbed his hands over his arms as he sat back against the cold white marble that was the same in every last room in the castle. Above was the same white ceiling, unchanging and blank. He wondered idly what the weather was like outside, and hoped it wasn't raining. Naminé was being held in the top of the castle, wasn't she? She'd hear the thunders more loudly there... if only he could reach her faster...

Thankfully, however, even though the raindrops could be heard hitting the castle's roof, the thunders were silent and distant. The boy believing himself to be Riku let out a tiny sigh as he silently walked into the large room, a blanket in his arms. Thunders or not, at the very least it was chilly, and the slender girl wearing nothing but a thin dress wasn't quite prepared for the weather. He found her in her usual spot, hunched down over the table. A smile rose to his face as he spread the thick fabric over her shoulders, and he disregarded the unfinished, tear-stained drawing.

It didn't matter, since even if it became sunny again, he'd still be there to protect her.


End file.
